


And so I give you...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A little trip down memory lane... [it might not be what you think but trust me ok???] Mega-fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so I give you...

Title: And so I give you...   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen  
Spoilers – possibly any of s1 &s2 via memories

Summary:  A little trip down memory lane... [it might not be what you think but trust me ok???] Mega-fluff... 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  


A/N For [](http://likeitisntso.livejournal.com/profile)[ **likeitisntso**](http://likeitisntso.livejournal.com/) for her birthday – [somewhat later than planned!]  hope your day was awesome hon  :))

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

  
  


**And so I give you...**

 Ianto’s low moan floating up from autopsy had Owen dragging his hands from his pocket and instantly dismissing the rather enjoyable re-run of the previous night in his head, all thoughts of Tosh kissing her way down his thin frame towards... _Shit!_ He hurried towards the railings to look down into his workspace, questions swirling...if Ianto was injured, why hadn’t Jack called him? Unless, of course, they’d only just got back – the two would usually take the night shift these days and there were always plenty of weevils to deal with... _Weevils; wickedly sharp claws and fearsome teeth that could rip a bloke’s flesh apart..._

Ianto moaned again, fainter this time...

Owen hastened his step and peered over the rail. _Fuck!_

Ianto was indeed moaning – but it had nothing to do with weevils and everything to do with his Captain! Several emotions jostled for position in Owen’s head, indignation making its way to the top, only to be elbowed aside by the sudden resurfacing of a memory he’d long since forgotten... _had he forgotten...really?_

Jack had been gone a month.

Ianto had kept them all going, stoically organising, feeding and watering them, smoothing out the frequent arguments...holding them all together as they floundered, desperately trying to find their feet without their dynamic leader...

All of this, whilst his heart was shattering into a million pieces...

Owen wasn’t the most sensitive of blokes – he knew that about himself... He shrugged minutely, _well, no-one’s perfect, right?_ However, as Ianto’s doctor he should’ve noticed that the man was breaking inside – he barely slept, barely ate and those smart suits that Jack loved so much were starting to hang off him...he was keeping them all going, but at what cost?

Unusually, Owen gave this some thought. There was no way Ianto would ever confide in him – a brief flash of guilt sparked as he recalled his endless snarking at tea boy’s expense...

So, plans drawn, he told the girls and the three of them dragged the protesting Welshman out for a ‘team bonding drink’ at the pub, only the threat of Owen hoisting him over his shoulder and carrying him fireman-style up the ladder from Jack’s bunker galvanising him from his foetal curl on the tiny bunk that still smelled faintly of his missing Captain.

After a couple of pints and two shared plates of chips with ketchup, the ladies exchanged glances and took themselves off to the restroom, giggling loudly.

Owen watched their retreating backs and briefly considered running after them saying he’d changed his mind... Instead, however, he shoved Ianto’s knee to get his attention from whatever was so absorbing down by the young man’s feet as he frowned “why do they always go in pairs?”

“Huh?” Ianto was confused.

“Women...girls...they always go the bog in pairs...” he grinned conspiratorially, “just wondered what they do that’s so vital they have to have a bodyguard...haven’t you ever wondered? Just asking...you know, another man’s opinion...” _shit, he was so fucking bad at this!_

Ianto rolled his eyes. “If you’re attempting male bonding, I’m not drunk enough yet and anyway, I’m fine...” He shrugged “I’ll keep going, just let me get on with it – the touchy-feely caring thing isn’t really you anyway, so you can tell Gwen to back off and keep her caring-I’m-the-boss-now persona well away from me...” He resumed the contemplation of his shoes. “Jack might come back...he might not...” he shrugged again “whatever...”

“Oi!” Owen prodded the Welshman’s arm with a bony finger “I’ll have you know, tea boy, that all this was _my_ idea – _I’m_ the one caring that you’re starting to look like a scrawny little shit who never sees daylight unless it’s chasing a weevil or...or...I don’t know, but fuck, man, leave bloody Gwen Cooper out of it!” he huffed indignantly and drained his third pint. “Now drink up you ungrateful bastard ‘cause I need to get rat-arsed and I’m taking you with me!”

There was silence before Ianto suddenly threw back his head and laughed...prolonged laughter that left him gasping for breath with tears in his eyes. “You know you’re a selfish sod, Owen Harper!” he picked up his glass and drank, holding the empty glass out. “If we’re getting drunk, you’re paying!”

“That’s _Doctor_ Harper and I’m putting this on expenses, fucking Harkness is paying!” He strode to the bar and ordered two more pints with whisky chasers – they might as well do it properly! Glancing towards the door, he gave Tosh the thumbs up and headed back to the table with his hands full of their drinks.

Owen held his glass out in a toast “To us and our fucked up lives...” he grinned crookedly “why have we never done this before?”

“Because you’re a sarcastic bastard too busy sniping that I’m his part-time shag to notice that actually we’d long since passed that state of affairs? Or maybe, because I don’t even like you, man!” Ianto grinned, the smile and the touch of his glass against the medic’s effectively taking the sting out of his words.

They drank and sank back into a companionable silence before both talking at once and breaking out into more helpless laughter. Several more pint/chaser combos later, both were well beyond coherent conversation and staggered outside as the landlord called ‘time’.

“Ss’now what?” Owen slurred as he slung his arm around the Welshman for balance.

“Wanna play hunt the weevil?”

“S’that what you play with Jack?”

“Yep! S’fun and then we always...”

“Whoa there, Yanny-boy, skip the shaggy stuff...’m pissed but not _that_ fucking pissed!”

Ianto halted their inelegant stumbling along the pavement to fix his somewhat bleary blue eyes on the medic “s’why d’you watch us sometimes?”

Owen spluttered wildly, desperately searching for something remotely appropriate to say, finally meeting the other man’s gaze to find nothing but curiosity in those blue depths. He attempted a nonchalant shrug. “Dunno, guess I think you’re kinda hot together...” his eyes narrowed “an’ don’ you _ever_ tell ‘nyone I said that...”

Ianto giggled, the sound sending all sorts of messages to Owen’s groin and his gaze dropped to watch the way Ianto’s perfect mouth curved as he laughed. With absolutely no idea of what possessed him to do it, Owen moved his free hand to the back of the Welshman’s neck and tugged him closer, pressing their lips together in a tentative kiss that they melted into, drunk enough to let go of any inhibitions or awkwardness, yet still with it enough for it not to be sloppy... Ianto tangled his hand into Owen’s hair and met the medic’s probing tongue almost shyly, confidence growing as they each mapped the contours of the other’s mouth.

Finally breaking apart, panting, cheeks flushed and lips pink and swollen they grinned and resumed their journey to Owen’s flat a couple of streets away. Once through the front door, Owen pressed Ianto against the wall and devoured his mouth, the Welshman giving as good as he got until they came up for air long enough to stagger through to the bedroom to continue kissing on the bed.

Owen’s hands slid over Ianto’s clothes, coming to rest at the front of his trousers, fumbling with the button of his jeans. His head jerked back in surprise, breaking their kiss, as Ianto carefully moved his hand away.

“I can’t...” Ianto shook his head.

“But...”

“I love him...”

“Soppy bugger...he doesn’t deserve you!” Owen pressed their lips together once more, the kiss full of affection and nothing more. They parted softly and kicked off their shoes, curling up like puppies, in each other’s arms as they fell asleep.

The following morning nothing had been said but both remembered, despite Owen’s hangover and a lorry-load of grumpy snarking! After solo showers and some tea and toast – even hung over, Ianto refused to even consider instant coffee! – they headed for the hub and that was how they’d finally become a cohesive team in Jack’s absence...

Another low moan from Ianto’s softly parted pink lips jolted Owen out of his reverie and he watched as the Welshman pulled Jack’s face down to kiss him hard, bodies arching together in an ever more frantic pace as they exploded together in exquisite release, slumping onto the table in a tangle of sweat-slicked limbs.

Jack buried his face into Ianto’s neck, the pause minute before both chuckled throatily, chanting a cheery “morning Owen!” before sinking into a sweet and tender kiss, fingers stoking softly over rapidly cooling flesh.

Owen jumped at the greeting, although he should’ve known they knew he was there... Schooling his face into his best ‘Doctor Indignant’ he planted both hands on the railing “Oi, what Have I said about shagging on my autopsy table?”

Gentle amusement floated upwards “nothing quite like the sensation of cold steel on hot skin...” Jack glanced up and winked, the knowing nature drawing a rare blush over the medic’s thin face and he was quite relieved when the roller door announced the arrival of his girlfriend with the breakfast pastries. He moved to greet her, folding Tosh into his arms to kiss her hotly.

They broke apart as Jack and Ianto joined them, the Welshman still doing his up tie and waistcoat. Jack grinned “Morning Tosh! I’m afraid you missed the show today...Owen caught the end though...” He chuckled as Tosh raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend before assuring them she’d missed nothing as she had it all on the CCTV feed anyway...

Ianto tugged Jack away to the kitchen to help him make the coffee as Owen spluttered an assortment of profanities discovering he was being recorded...

Once in the kitchen, Ianto pressed his Captain back against the door and kissed him into oblivion, fingers threading lovingly through hair as bodies melted against each other and tongues tangled deliciously, first in one mouth, then the other...

Surfacing, long sweet minutes later when the need for oxygen became life threatening, they panted softly, arms still entwined as they each enjoyed the closeness and the warmth of the other’s body.

“What was that for?” Jack murmured into Ianto’s ear “not that I’m complaining!”

“Because...just...because...” Ianto rolled his eyes “you know!” he captured Jack’s mouth again, lightly, barely making contact before moving reluctantly out of the embrace and reaching for the supplies to start the coffee.

“Just because I don’t rib Owen about your drunken encounter...” Jack chuckled “actually, I think it’s a real turn on...” he looped his arms around Ianto’s waist and rested his chin in the crook of the Welshman’s shoulder, kissing the soft skin just above his collar.

Ianto arched back against him briefly as he continued his creation of coffee perfection...

Clutching his neatly written prompt notes, Owen gazed around at the numerous sets of expectant eyes fixed on him before meeting one particular set of twinkling blue grey and another of cobalt blue as they regarded him fondly. He grinned and crumpled the paper into a ball, reaching instead for his glass and raised it out in front of him.

“No stories...you all know them already! This is a day for celebration, so...friends, I give you...our groom and groom...Jack and Ianto...”

The room echoed his toast as Jack and Ianto smiled at each other and sank into a tender kiss, applause ringing in their ears...

End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
